This invention relates generally to form printing, and more particularly concerns the provision of a printer characterized as enabling printing of a standard credit card sales draft, as well as other forms, employing a dot matrix print head.
Certain disadvantages and problems with current commercial printers are listed as follows:
(1) Current printers are limited to a 40 alphanumeric character print line which is normally 3.3 to 3.6 inches long;
(2) Current printers have feed rollers positioned behind the print platen or head, and do not allow for convenient entry and feeding of relatively small forms;
(3) Current printers are constructed with a form entry slot or opening at the left side of the printer (relative to a user addressing the machine from the front), which does not allow for printing on the left extent of a form which more than 3.3 inches wide;
(4) Conventional line spacing is accomplished by means of a ratchet feed mechanism which does not permit complete flexibility of printing of relatively large characters (i.e. taller than the seven dot matrix head).
In addition, prior printers do not provide the unusually advantageous features and combinations of structure, function and result embodied in the present invention.